


Hanukkah

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Fluff!Chapters are shorter here, because it’s a fluffy little story I’m writing for Hanukkah. :)





	Hanukkah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



    The dreidel spun and spun and spun, too fast for any of them to read the colored letters, when it finally landed on  **_ג_ ** . Mark whooped and throw his hands up in the air. “I get the whole pot!  _ Yes!”  _ Angel just laughed at him and kissed her boyfriend’s cheek. Collins smiled at his partners. 

Cindy’s son, Elijah, stared concernedly at the strange adults who liked his uncle way too much. “Are you guys gonna eat?” He asked. 

Mrs. Cohen smiled. “I think they will get married,” she whispered to Cindy. “They look very happy together.” 

Mark was still grinning when he looked back at Elijah. “What?” He asked. “Oh, no, no I just want to play another round…” He reached for the dreidel but his mother’s hand stopped him. 

“Come,” she said, smiling. “Eat.” 

“Fine, Mom…” Mark grumbled, crossing his arms. Collins gently took one off of the other and kissed his boyfriend. Mark kissed back, a bit less grudgefully. The dreidel game had...jeez, Mark had felt like a kid again. 

He was so happy. He didn’t know why he didn’t want to come back to his parents’. 

Now, he wanted nothing to change. 


End file.
